novas_steven_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe: Gem Fighters
Plot Chapters Playable Characters * Rose Quartz * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Jasper * Steven Universe * Garnet ** Ruby ** Sapphire * Imperial Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst * Connie * Stevonnie * Bismuth * Smoky Quartz * Onyx ** Onyx/Moonstone ** Black Diamond ** Apache Tear ** Crystal * Imperial Onyx * 3EW (Onyx) ** Quartz (Clear Quartz) ** Morganite * Ammolite * Achorite * Black Agate * Fire Agate * Amazonite * Topaz * 2XU (Topaz) * 5AU (Topaz) * Black Topaz * Red Topaz * Imperial Topaz * Apatitie * Aquamarine * 3ND (Aquamarine) * Benitoite * Bloodstone * J69 (Bloodstone) * Calcite * Citrine * Emerald * 5VV (Emerald) * Ella Universe ** Ella/Lucky * Fluorite * Heliotrope * Hematite * Howlite * Jade * Snowflake Obsidian * Iris * Larimar * Prasiolite * Shadow Quartz (Black Quartz) * Snow Quartz (White Quartz) * Blue Quartz * Angel Aurora Quartz ** Shard ** Moonstone * Imperial Moonstone * Sunstone * Carnelian * Amber * Azurite * Tiger's Eye * 3QX (Tiger's Eye) * Cuprite ** Red Diamond * Rhodonite ** Red Diamond * Charoite ** Purple Diamond Non-Playable Characters * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * White Diamond * Pink Diamond * Purple Diamond (Ella Universe) * Green Diamond (Ella Universe) * Gray Diamond (Ella Universe) * Brown Diamond (Ella Universe) Unlockable Characters * Onyx/Moonstone - Complete Onyx's Chapter in Story Mode * Black Diamond - Beat Onyx's Arcade Ladder * Ella/Lucky - Beat Ella's Arcade Ladder * Cuprite - Beat Him in Story Mode * Red Diamond - Beat Cuprite's Arcade Ladder * Rhodonite - Beat Him in Story Mode * Red Diamond (6ID) - Beat Rhodonite's Arcade Ladder * Charoite - Beat Her in Story Mode * Purple Diamond - Beat Charoite's Arcade Ladder Stages BGMs/Themes * Garnet: Stronger Than You (Instrumental) Modes * '''Adventure Mode: '''A hack and Slash style adventure game, unlocks gear and moves unavailable anywhere else * '''Story Mode: '''Experience the story mode of Steven Universe: Gem Fighters through multiple chapters from playable characters, unlocks gear and moves unavailable anywhere else * '''Arcade Mode: '''Play through a tower of fighters as your selected fighters, unlocks your character's ending and special gear and moves unavailable anywhere else. * '''Versus Mode: '''Fight against the computer or another human, unlocks gear and moves * '''Online Versus Mode: '''Fight against another human online, matchmaking split into Geared and Ungeared. Features Trivia * Apache Tear has multiple combos,shaders and moves named after multiple things ** '''Pumped Up Kicks '''named after the song of the same name by Foster The People ** '''Stabbed '''could be named after the song of the same name by Brotha Lynch Hung ** '''Wolf In Sheep's Clothing '''is named after the song of the same name by Set it Off ** '''Am I A Psycho '''is named after the song of the same name by Tech N9ne ** '''Toxic '''is named after the song of the same name by Britney Spears ** '''Tangled Up '''is named after the song of the same name by Caro Emerald ** '''New Soul '''is named after the song of the same name by Yael Naim ** '''Broken Dreams '''is probably named after the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day ** '''Slashington '''is supposedly named after one of Fenrir's skins from Smite, named Lord Slashington III ** '''Dead By Daylight '''is supposedly named after the game of the same name ** '''Percocets '''is named after a drug that was made famous by Future's Song "Mask Off" ** '''Firefly '''is his supermove and could be named after either the Batman Supervillain of the same name,or after the TV show of the same name